Rencontre
by Elficiel
Summary: Que se passeraitil si se croisaient un jour deux individus aux caractères diamétralement opposés? Ici se raconte l'histoire de la rencontre entre le feu et la glace. Silentshipping
1. Chapitre I

_Salut à tous ! Voici ma toute première fic basée sur le SilentShipping ! Les chapitres ne sont pas longs, mais j'espère que cela vous plaira tout de même )_

* * *

-

_Bonne lecture ! _

-

* * *

**Auteur : **Regenerating Fire  
**Disclaimer : **Aucun personnage ne m'appartient T.T …

* * *

-

-

**Rencontre**

-

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

-

_Normal P.O.V_

_-_

_-_

A six heures moins dix, le soleil apparaissait déjà à moitié émergeant de la mer et colorait le ciel d'un rouge orangé. Ses faisceaux lumineux et rutilants se réfractaient à travers une fenêtre de verre et caressait chaudement la joue d'un brun endormi.

Les yeux bleus polaires du personnage s'ouvrirent très lentement; il n'était pas pressé de se réveiller, il se sentait encore fatigué...

Pourtant, il fallait se lever.

Le grand personnage se dévida, après un long moment de quitter ses draps doux et chauds pour affronter une fois de plus le vrai monde.

A dix sept ans, Seto Kaiba était déjà devenu un adulte sérieux et travailleur; ayant débarqué jeune dans le monde du travail, il avait acquis un grand sens des responsabilités et de l'autonomie.

Quinze minutes plus tard après s'être douché, il boutonnait le haut de son uniforme de lycéen et ajustait sa ceinture, aujourd'hui, comme tous les autres précédents, Kaiba s'était levé un heure et demie avant de partir à l'école, en ce matin, il devait regarder ses nouveaux messages sur son ordinateur portable:

Rien des directeurs de petites entreprises qui l'invitaient à investir dans leurs projets, comme d'habitude, cela lui prit cinquante huit minutes de leurs répondre, tant ils étaient nombreux.

Déambulant dans le couloir, il vit son petit frère se jeter à son cou:

" Salut, Seto ! "

" Mokuba ! "

" Je voulais te demander si on pouvait partir ensembles... "

" Mokuba, tu pars toujours un heure après moi! "

" On peut faire une exception? J'irais à l'école en même temps que toi! "

Kaiba sourit d'affection à son jeune frère, qui comprit qu'il avait gagné. Mokuba lui sourit à son tour, ravi. Ils descendirent en ascenseurs au rez-de-chaussée, dehors où attendait un chauffeur de voiture.

Nous partons ensembles.

Le conducteur hocha la tête et leurs ouvrit la portière; ils s'assirent sur les sièges de derrière.

La voiture noire prit le chemin qui les conduirait à leurs écoles.

-

**_To be continued..._**

_-_

* * *

**Ce premier chapître a été un peu court, ne vous inquiètez pas, le prochain à venir sera beaucoup plus long.**

**Un review, siouplaît ?**


	2. Chapitre II

_**Auteur : **Regenerating Fire  
**Type : **romance, général..._

* * *

-

-

**Rencontre**

**-**

**-

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

_Mokuba P.O.V_

_-_

_-_

L'automobile continuait son trajet, moi à l'arrière, je regardais à travers la vitre ouverte, j'aimais beaucoup voir le paysage défiler à toute vitesse devant mes yeux.

Seto me prit par le bras et me remit sur le siège en me disant de ne pas mettre ma tête au dehors de la voiture, que je pourrais me blesser; je m'apprêta à protester quand je vis son regard sévère.En conclusion, je dû rester assis sagement jusq'à la fin du trajet.

* * *

_Kaiba POV_

_-_

_-_

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, la voiture noire s'arrêta à quelques mètres du lycée, et je descendis, cartable en main.

Me tournant vers le chauffeur, je lui ordonna de faire manger Mokuba à la patisserie la plus proche de son école qui n'était qu'à quelques minutes du lycée, à mes frais. Mon conducteur aquiesça docilement.Mokuba me regardait gentiment avec ses grand yeux candides;

je lui échangea un dernier regard empli de fraternité et de tendresse, avant de me diriger vers l'école.

Pendant que la voiture se remettait à redémarrer pour repartir, je montais les marches qui donnaient accès à l'entrée de l'établissement, l'esprit vagabondant un peu partout.

En déambulant dans la salle de cours, le premier de la journée, mon regard fermé croisa une bande, dont un blondinet très loquace: Wheeler et ses amis; un sourire moqueur se dessinait sur mon visage pendant que je le rejoignais.

Je l'entendais postilloner allègrement que que sa petite soeur et sa mère viendraient au bal de fin d'année dans quelques semaines...

Il était vrai que notre année de seconde touchait à ses termes, et que une fête se préparait par tout le monde.

Le copain de Wheeler, un gamin aux cheveux électrifiés tricolores m'aperçut et l'en informa de ma présence;

Ce dernier se retourna prestamment pour me toiser.

"Maintenant, il vient écouter aux portes!"

Mon regard changeait souvent souvent de direction: de Wheeler à son copain le hérisson, il allait parfois de Taylor à une fillle aux court cheveux bruns; L'instant d'après, il se posa à nouveau sur ce grand clown:

" Alors comme ça, j'aurais l'honneur de rencontrer la famille Wheeler au grand complet?"

" Tu ne viens jamais aux fêtes de fins d'années, tu ne viendras pas à celle-là non plus!"

" Qui m'en empêcherais? Toi? J'ai très envie de voir à quoi ressemblera ta soeur!"

Je ricanais, le visage narquois avec un cynisme qui le mit en rage.Il se jeta sur moi, hors de lui, avec l'intention utopique de me massacrer.

Taylor, Gardner et Mûto le maîtrisèrent et lui dirent de ne pas répondre à la provoquation.

Le professeur entra, des tas de livres sous les bras; Je lança un rapide regard à Wheeler avant de m'asseoir sur ma chaise...

* * *

_Normal P.O.V_

_-_

_-_

La journée débuta par un ennuyeux cours de littérature, sous les regards furibonds de Joey Wheeler vers Kaiba, suivi de deux heures de maths, de sciences sociales, d'économie, de droits, de langues vivantes et pour finir, trois heures et demie de physiques.

La bouche du professeur de physiques parlait sans jamais s'arrêter, lâchant de temp à autre des postillons; l'ennui bien était là, sur Seto, quand heureusement retentit enfin la sonnerie!

Ce fut la cohue générale; de toutes parts accouraient des élèves; il ne fallait jamais se mettre en plein milieu de leurs passage sous peine d'être bousculé, piétiné!

Quant à Seto, il avait toujours l'habitude de partir en dernier, histoire de partir tranquille, il avait horreur d'être sérré.

_"Dans deux semaines, ma petite soeur et ma mère viendront à la fête de fin d'année, vous allez voir!"_

Kaiba entendit ces paroles se répéter en boucle dans sa tête; c'est sûr, il viendra!

Quinzes minutes plus tard, Il aperçut la tour de la Kaiba corporation, imposante par sa hauteur, sa couleur blanche irrisée en argenté à cause des derniers rayons de soleil embrasé prêt à disparaître dans la mer.

Tout le personnel, que ce fut homme ou femme s'affairant sur son lieu de passage, saluait poliment son supérieur en esquissant une légère courbette.

Les deux semaines avant la fin de l'année furent les semaines les plus longues à passer, tant il attendait de voir la famille de Wheeler, surtout la petite. Pourquoi? Seto n'aurait trouver, sûrement pour se moquer d'eux, mais non.

C'était autre chose, la curiosité peut-être! ...

Le jour J tant attendu arriva enfin.

Kaiba mit une tenue de soirée, avant d'avor expliqué à Mokuba, et à tout ses employés qu'exeptionellement, il se rendrait à ce bal. Son chauffeur de voiture l'y mena, se demandant néamoins quelle mouche avait piqué son jeune maître d'aller à ce bal qu'il, d'habitude, jugeait une perte de temps inutile et ridicule.

Les portes du lycée étaient ouvertes ce soir, ce qui était censé être normal.

Une multitude d'adolescents se trouvaient ici, somptueusement vêtus, répartis aux quatres coins de la pièce.

Joey Wheeler apparut, au bout de cinq minutes, entraînant par la main qelqun, ce qqn, Seto ne pouvait le voir, le mur qui le cachait l'en empêchait.

Il put aperçevoir son bras, un petit bras, tout frêlen à quoi ressemblait-elle?

Le coeur du brun battait la chamade.

_**à suivre...**_

* * *

**N/A: Merci à toutes mes revieweuses de m'avoir encouragée, j'espère que ce chap' vous aura plu, à bientôt !**


	3. Chapitre III

_**-**_

_**Warning :**__ Je tiens à prévenir que le Seto de cette fic est hyper-OOC, mais vous vous en doutiez déjà xP  
Le seul fait qu'il tombe amoureux tombe déjà sous le sens..._

* * *

_-_

_-_

**Rencontre**

**-**

**-**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

**-**

_Normal P.O.V_

_-_

_-_

De longs cheveux orangés se balançant dans son dos avec deux grandes mèches rousses sur les côtés du visage, deux grands yeux verts noisette candidement battants, un petit corps fragile que cachait une longue robe bordeaux de soirée.

Une démarche voulue gracieuse et élégante quoiqu'un peu chancelante à cause des escarpins pourpres qu'elle portait aux pieds.  
Voilà comment était la petite Wheeler.

Se sentant trébucher, elle s'accrocha au bras de son frère.  
Kaiba observait fixement la jeune fille qu'il ne trouvait pas si mal. Etonnant pour la sœur d'un idiot !

- Salut les amis, je vous présente ma sœur Sérénity !

La concernée souria timidement aux trois jeunes gens qui lui répondirent par des sourires enchantés.

- Bonsoir, Sérénity, balbutia Tristan Taylor.

- Enchantée de faire ta connaissance ! dit Téa Gardner.

- Moi aussi, dit Yugi Mutô.

Sérénity ne se sentit soudainement plus la force de rester debout, ses talons un peu pointus qui la faisait souffrir devaient sûrement en être la cause.

- Excusez-moi j'ai besoin d'aller m'asseoir. Bredouilla-t-elle.

Tristan Taylor lui répondit précipitamment qu'il n'y voyait aucun inconvénient, et lui prit la main pour la diriger vers les chaises, près du buffet.  
Des dizaines d'adolescents bâffraient près du buffet et gardaient jalousement les plats de friandises.

Sérénity prit place sur une chaise non loin d'une table, suivie des quatre autres jeunes gens. Soudain, son regard fut irrésistiblement attiré vers les chaises au fond près du buffet. Deux yeux bleus polaires la scrutaient intensément, ils appartenaient à un grand brun assis sur une des chaises, les bras croisé. Soudain _il_ se leva, et marcha dans sa direction ; sa démarche était fière.  
Un sourire narquois naquit sur son long visage.

- Tu es enfin là, Wheeler.

Le blondinet se retourna vers l'inconnu.

- Kaiba ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

L'intéressé ferma ses yeux magnifiques et croisa les bras en signe de condescendance.

- Je t'avais bien dit que j'y serais, non ?... (il rouvrit ses yeux et fixa Sérénity :) Jolie famille !

Sérénity se sentit rougir tandis que son grand frère serrait les poings.

- Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

Kaiba s'apprêta à lui répondre, mais il aperçut une femme d'âge mûr avancer vers eux ; le jeune homme retourna sur sa chaise sans rétorquer.

Une femme aux courts cheveux châtains fit irruption dans la grande salle. Portant un uniforme bleu foncé de femme d'affaire, elle faisait résonner le sol de ses talons aiguilles.

- Pardonnez-moi, j'ai dû mettre un temps fou à garer la voiture, il y avait tellement de monde !... Sérénity, ma chérie, tu te sens à l'aise dans tes chaussures ?

- Oui Maman, mentit la jeune fille, elle avait horreur quand sa mère se préoccupait d'elle, surtout devant des amis.

- Quel boucan ! On ne s'entend presque plus !

Les trois jeunes gens dont Sérénity se regardèrent étonnés ; pour eux, au contraire, le volume de la musique semblait au plus bas.

Mme Wheeler ne s'attarda plus longtemps ; après un long débat sur les musiques d'aujourd'hui, elle annonça aux adolescents que son feuilleton favori allait bientôt débuter et qu'elle n'en ratait aucun épisode ; un soupir de soulagement échappa à Sérénity quand elle vit sa mère leur tourner les talons, les mains contre les oreilles pour ne pas entendre cette « musique de fous ».

Quelque temps plus tard, la « musique de fous » se termina, après vint un slow à la mélodie à la fois mélancolique et langoureuse ; Yugi se leva et invita timidement Téa sur la piste de danse ; laquelle rougit légèrement puis accepta d'un mouvement de tête.

Ce qui ensuivit cloua sur place Sérénity : Yugi, une fois au milieu de la salle avec sa cavalière, changea complètement, c'est-à-dire que ses yeux changèrent subitement de forme, il devint plus grand, pendant que l'étrange pendentif doré triangulaire qui se balançait à son cou scintilla d'une lumière blanche. Yugi se mit à écarquiller ses yeux, puis regarda son pendentif d'un œil noir en marmonnant quelque chose d'indistinct.

- Ahem…

Yugi se redressa brusquement et resta quelques secondes dans cet état.

Sérénity entendit un petit rire sarcastique à ses côtés ; le grand garçon brun qui l'avait dévisagée, observait le jeune homme aux cheveux électrifiés qui avait déjà enlacé sa partenaire pour faire quelques pas. La jeune rousse reconnut qu'il était assez pittoresque,

Yugi marchait toutes les dix secondes sur le pied de Téa, et ne cessait de dire « désolé » à sa cavalière.

Sérénity souhaitait elle aussi avoir un cavalier pour la soirée, et elle savait qui se serait…

Les joues en feu, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Kaiba qui ne cessait d'observer impassiblement le couple sur la piste. Elle devait le faire, elle désirait tant se retrouvait dans ses bras…  
Rassemblant tout son courage, Sérénity se leva de la chaise. Pendant que son frère draguait des filles plus loin, que Tristan son ami regardait les couples danser, Sérénity se dirigea vers le grand brun, respirant à fond. Peu importe que Joey ne semble pas l'apprécier ; elle le voulait pour cavalier, et avec empressement, elle se pointa juste devant lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Wheeler ? demanda-t-il, gardant toujours ses magnifique yeux bleus glacés fermés.

Sérénity se sentit paniquer, ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle faisait, mais il était trop tard pour reculer quand elle le vit rouvrir les yeux et la regarder fixement.

- Kaiba…Veux-tu…être mon cavalier ?

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, tellement qu'il lui semblait sortir de sa poitrine.

Elle eut pour toute réponse un « non » catégorique ; la jeune fille sentit que tout l'univers autour d'elle se brisait, elle resta figée sur place pendant un temps puis dit finalement :

Qu'espérait-elle après tout ? Qu'il lui dise oui en la couvrant de baisers ? C'était trop espérer d'un garçon aussi distant, froid et stoïque que lui, mais toujours était-il que Sérénity se sentait horriblement déçue.

* * *

_Kaiba P.O.V_

_-_

_-_

Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de refuser ? Elle semblait si gentille, et je sentais la peur en elle, peur d'être déçue et voilà que je viens de la décevoir.

Pouvais-je me rattraper ? Elle a l'air si triste sur sa chaise, il y a même la présence de deux larmes aux coins de ses beaux yeux verts. Elle avait beau être une gamine à mes yeux, elle n'en restera pas moins mignonne et charmante.

Bien décidé à rattraper ma regrettable erreur, je me leva et m'approcha vers elle.

* * *

_Joey P.O.V_

_-_

_-_

- Les profs ! ils sont vraiment fous de nous foutre des devoirs pareils !

La fille avec qui je discutais aquiesca vivement.

- Ah ouais, hier encore, notre prof de littérature nous a fait faire une dissertation dur la biographie de Montesquieu, c'était trop nul, j'ai dû feuilleter tout les dictionnaires de chez moi !

En regardant un peu partout, mon regard aperçut soudain Kaiba en train de donner la main à Sérénity ; il lui parle en souriant, elle lui sourit aussi et essuie des larmes qui lui coulaient sur la joue, Mais est-ce qu'il fait ? Et puis, il l'attire vers la piste de danse un peu loin de Yugi et Téa qui dansent, pour l'enlacer.

Je manquai de m'étouffer.

* * *

_Sérénity P.O.V_

_-_

_-_

Ma tête blottie contre son torse, j'écoute paisiblement la musique qui semblait infatigable, ses bras autour de ma taille gracile. Bercée dans son étreinte, je reste comme ça, sans rien dire en cet instant béni et magique.

Malheureusement de courte durée car mon frère s'avançait, les traits défigurés par la fureur.  
Hélas, les choses les plus belles ont toujours une fin, je garde les yeux fermés et écoute les pas de Joey se rapprochant de plus en plus.

Mon frère poussa violemment Kaiba ; notre folle étreinte avait pris fin.

- Kaiba !

Sa voix était altérée par la rage et la fureur extrême.

Kaiba ne dit rien mais sourit à Joey et s'éloigna.

Mon frère respirait la haine.

J'avais tellement peur…

-

-

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

**Ne me tuez pas siouplé la suite va bientôt suivre... Merci de vos encouragements. Bisous !**


	4. Chapitre IV

**-**

**-**

****

Rencontre

-

-

* * *

**Chapitre IV**

-

_Sérénity P.O.V_

_-_

_-_

Joey toisait furieusement Kaiba. Ses yeux marron semblaient lancer des éclairs. Je me sentais tellement inquiète.

Kaiba, lui n'était nullement troublé ; au contraire, ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un sourire matois.

Ce que dit le brun énigmatique ne fit qu'amplifier ma terreur.

- Je me suis beaucoup amusé cette soirée, ta sœur est ravissante, Wheeler.

Cette phrase fut la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase ; mon grand frère se jeta sur Kaiba avec un cri de rage. Les lycéens curieux s'étaient réunis en cercle autour des deux garçons et répétaient sans cesse : « Bagarre ! Bagarre ! Bagarre ! »  
À cause de ma petite taille en comparaison de celles des élèves, je ne pus voir la rixe, mais je pouvais comprendre que mon frère devait passer sa rage sur Kaiba.

- Joey !

J'avais peur pour lui, en devinant que son adversaire ne se laisserait pas faire frapper, surtout qu'il était plus imposant de taille. Il fallait à tout prix faire cesser cette bagarre ; je me faufila à travers la foule en ne cessant de dire « excusez-moi, pardon. » ; les gens étaient tellement nombreux que je faillis étouffer dans la mêlée, heureusement, je me trouvai au bout de quelques secondes devant eux.

Joey donnait des séries de coups de poings, que Kaiba arrêtaient rien qu'avec sa main droite. Ayant assez de cette rixe, il serra le poignet de Joey et le fit voltiger derrière son épaule. Mon frère eut un dur contact avec le sol carrelé. Lorsque ses amis accoururent ; le cercle de lycéens s'était dissipé, Kaiba partit, et Joey évanoui. Mon Dieu ! Il y avait un filet de sang sur son menton, et son visage était parsemé d'ecchymoses et de bleus.

Des multitudes de larmes envahirent mes yeux et rendirent ma vision trouble, des larmes qui allèrent tomber sur le cou de mon frère inconscient.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Sérénity, il s'en remettra, c'est un garçon robuste tu sais.

Je tournai mon regard désespéré vers Téa qui me souriait pour me réconforter, mais je devinais au fond d'elle une certaine inquiétude.Tristan lui aussi semblait inquiet.

- Il faut l'amener à l'infirmerie !

J'approuvai la parole de Yugi d'un mouvement de tête et d'un faible gémissement.

* * *

_Joey P.O.V_

_-_

_-_

Les quelques bribes de ténèbres s'estompèrent et mes yeux furent éblouis par une forte lumière blanche. Un néon accroché au plafond m'éblouissait un peu, je ferma les yeux un instant puis les rouvris, ils étaient maintenant habitués à l'éclairage. Mes amis étaient assemblés autour de moi, l'air inquiet ; Sérénity était là aussi, en pleurs. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux noirs en blouse blanche était penchée sur moi et gardait sur mon torse un stéthoscope froid.

Un sourire illumina son visage.

- Ah, il est enfin réveillé !

Tous mes amis et ma jeune sœur poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

- Hé, où je suis ? m'enquis-je en m'asseyant sur l'étroit lit.

- À l'infirmerie, t'étais blessé. Dit Tristan.

- Joey !

Ma sœur se jeta à mon cou pour m'étreindre, toujours en pleurs.

- Je suis si heureuse de te revoir !

Sa phrase fut interrompue par des sanglots. Serrant Sérénity contre moi, ma mémoire me revint : Kaiba qui me dit avec un large sourire _« Je me suis beaucoup amusé cette soirée, ta sœur était ravissante, Wheeler. », _ma fureur contenue qui se mit à éclater, mes coups de poings stoppés par la main de Kaiba, le grand choc contre le sol, tout était redevenu clair.

- Ce type va me le payer ! marmonnai-je dans ma barbe.

- C'est dommage, dit Téa, à cause de ta bagarre, le bal a été terminé plus tôt que prévu, il n'y a plus personne !

- Bof… De toutes façons c'était nul ! dit-je.

- Parle pour toi ! rétorqua Téa en me fusillant du regard, j'ai adoré ce bal.

Un sourire aux lèvres, elle jeta un regard en coin à Yugi qui rougit immédiatement. Il détourna la tête ailleurs.

Et puis, après un contrôle sur ma santé physique par l'infirmière, celle-ci nous conseilla de rentrer chez nous, ce que nous fîmes.

* * *

_Kaiba P.O.V_

_-_

_-_

J'entra dans la voiture noire qui l'attendait dans une rue assombrie par la nuit.

- Vous allez bien, monsieur ? Vous saignez à la bouche !

- Oui, je vais bien ! répondit-je, impatienté, ramenez-moi à la Kaiba corps !

Aux environs de vingt-deux heures, la tour était encore éclairée.

- Cette soirée s'est bien passée, monsieur ? lança un sourire affable.

- Roland ! Occupez-vous de ce qui vous regarde ! répondit-je à mon employé qui se trouvait au seuil de la porte.

Cette bagarre avec cet idiot de Joey Wheeler m'avait mit dans une humeur massacrante ; et malheur à quiconque osait se trouver sur mon chemin. Même Mokuba y passa, ses questions m'importunant trop, je l'envoya dans sa chambre.  
Suite à une rapide douche, je me coucha dans mon lit en tentant d'oublier cette soirée.

**à suivre...**

**-**

**-**

* * *

**NdA : Encore merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont aidées à continuer la suite de cette fic, en temps normal, la suite ne devrait pas tarder. À bientôt !**


	5. Chapitre V

**-**

**-**

**Rencontre**

**-**

* * *

**Chapitre V**

_Normal P.O.V_

_-_

_-_

La soirée mouvementée du bal de fin d'année donna place à une forte journée ensoleillée.  
Serrant fort contre elle un oreiller, Sérénity méditait sur Kaiba, le garçon de glace, recroquevillée sur son lit. Il semblait se donner à cœur joie en ce qui concernait de provoquer Joey. Son frère, de nature prompte à s'emporter, avait donné, une fois de plus, libre cours à cette fureur incontrôlable qui l'envahissait dès que quelqu'un le cherchait.  
Pourtant….

Malgré ironie, malgré ses piques acerbes, elle sentait toujours son cœur battre pour lui.  
Sérénity s'étira pendant un moment sur son drap. Elle se mit en tailleur sur le lit et serra l'oreiller contre sa poitrine.

Que faisait-il ? Où était-il ? Ces questions envahirent la jeune adolescente pendant un instant.

Des bruits des talons de chaussures crissèrent sur le sol et la voix de sa mère surgit derrière la porte.

- Sérénityyyyyy ! Tu es prête ?

Elle devait partir à son cours de piano. Depuis trois longues années, Sérénity était inscrite à un cours de musique. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas eu le choix, Sérénity avait optée pour le piano — car cet instrument l'avait toujours fascinée — mais les évènements de la veille lui donnait surtout envie de rester au lit. Elle émit un petit gémissement puis, à contrecoeur, se leva pour se doucher et s'habiller.

Sa mère était revenue de son travail pour venir la chercher. Lorsque cette dernière aperçut sa fille, elle sourit.

- Allons-y. Dit-elle en posant une main sur l'épaule de Sérénity qui ébaucha un sourire forcé.

Arrivée au conservatoire, la jeune adolescente dit un au revoir distrait à sa mère puis alla s'installer sur la tabouret devant le piano. Pendant qu'elle lisait la partition que lui avait donnée le professeur, elle reconnut un air connu : une mélodie langoureuse et triste. Jouant de ses doigts sur les touches, et écoutant la musique mélancolique, Sérénity se remémora l'instant magique où elle s'était retrouvée dans les bras du mystérieux brun aux yeux de glace.

Cela dura pendant au moins une dizaine de minutes puis après elle s'arrêta, interrompue par son professeur.

- Cela suffit, mademoiselle Wheeler, nous allons étudier un autre morceau de musique. Allez à la page 63 de ce livre de partitions, vous allez interpréter une sonate de Mozart.

Sérénity s'exécuta en silence, tournant mécaniquement les pages du livre sous le regard atone de son professeur. Cette journée promettait d'être ennuyeuse.

* * *

**&**

Kaiba discutait avec deux hommes d'affaires. Le souvenir de cette désagréable soirée l'avait peu à peu quitté. À part, celui où il dansait avec la petite Sérénity qui venait le hanter. Bien qu'il n'était pas rêveur de nature — au contraire !— il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à elle.  
Il s'imaginait encore ses grands yeux verts, sa chevelure rousse, son sourire angélique, quand l'un de ses deux visiteurs le sortit de son mutisme :

- Monsieur Kaiba ?

Seto sursauta.

- Oui ?

- Nous vous proposions de lancer une nouvelle attraction.

- Ah oui ! Continuez !

L'homme écarquilla les yeux. Seto Kaiba était réputé pour son pragmatisme, sa personnalité distante, froide — presque glaciale— et incroyablement dépourvue de chaleur humaine. Mais la personnequ se trouvait devant eux était rêveuse et absente.Kaiba lui-même ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.

- Non. Répondit finalement l'homme d'affaires après un moment, nous en parlerons plus tard, vous n'avez pas l'air de bien vous sentir.

Kaiba n'insista pas. Il avait besoin de repos. Sitôt que ses deux associés soient partis, il regagna sa chambre, déboutonna sa chemise, enleva sa cravate et se coucha sur le lit.  
Il eu pendant un temps l'envie de revoir la petite sœur de Joey Wheeler, mais avec l'envie de le narguer et de le faire enrager.

Il se mit alors à réfléchir pour comment revoir Sérénity…

**-**

**-**

**A suivre…**

* * *

**NdA : Je sais que le chapitre est un peu court, mais là, j'avais pas vraiment d'idées, juste quelques unes pour le dénouement de l'histoire. Mais l'inspiration va venir, j'en suis sûre. Au fur et à mesure que j'écris, des idées me fourmillent la tête. Toutefois, merci à mes lectrices pour leur fidélité et leurs encouragements dont notamment Joana serenity.**

**À la prochaine !**

_Regenerating Fire._


	6. Chapitre VI

**Auteur : **Regenerating Fire  
**Type :** la romance et ses éternelles tribulations :)

* * *

-

-

**Rencontre**

**-**

**-**

* * *

**Chapitre VI**

* * *

_Serenity P.O.V_

_-_

_-_

Les vacances progressaient toujours à leur rythme. Un jour succédait toujours à un autre, et incroyablement, pas une goutte de pluie n'était tombée sur la ville depuis bien des jours.

Kaiba ne quittait jamais mes pensées, pas une seule seconde, et c'était ainsi depuis au moins deux semaines. Le désir de le revoir de nouveau se faisait de lus en plus fort, et voir sa tête à l'écran ne me suffisait pas. Nombres de fois, je me renseignai sur lui, sur son adresse. Mais ce ne fut pas difficile à trouver, on le voyait partout : La Kaiba corp.

Seule, cloîtrée dans ma chambre, je laissais vagabonder mon esprit — comme je le faisais la plupart du temps — mais, chaque fois que je cherche à être seule et tranquille, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour venir troubler mes instants d'intimité. Cette fois-là n'y fit exception : trois coups mats frappèrent à ma porte. Deux secondes après que j'eus dit « entrez » à regrets, entra à ma plus grande surprise mon grand frère.

Je me jetai au cou de Joey avec joie.

_-_ Joey !

_-_ Sérénity !

Ses bras se refermèrent autour ma taille fragile. Un moment passa avant que nous nous lâchions.

_- _C'est plutôt rare que tu viennes à la maison ! lui souriais-je.

_-_ C'est parce que j'ai toujours du travail à faire : les devoirs d'écoles, et mon job…

Il marqua une pause, ces derniers le plongèrent dans un étrange mutisme. À le sortir de cette situation fut moi, sa sœur.

_-_ Joey ?

- Mh ?

Je fermai les yeux, respirant à fond pendant un instant.

_-_ Je suis tellement heureuse que nous soyons ensembles… Est-ce qu'on pourra sortir quelque part ? Rien que tous les deux ? demandai-je toute enthousiaste de la présence de mon cher frère chez moi, avec moi.

Un sourire de tendresse se dessina sur son visage :

_- _Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, je suis venu pour toi, petite sœur.

_- _Attends-moi ! Je m'habille !

Dès que je fus prête, nous sortîmes ensembles dehors. Après avoir marché pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes, Joey eut l'idée d'aller au cinéma, idée que j'acceptai.  
Notre journée s'était déjà bien commencée, et j'étais vraiment heureuse bien que mon bonheur serait complet si je pouvais le revoir. Oh ! Ne serait-ce que l'apercevoir quelque part… Sur mon chemin. Ses yeux bleus me manquent tellement…  
Je serais vraiment aux anges si je pouvais avec lui et mon frère. Mon cœur se remplit de chagrin en y pensant, car la pensée que Joey ne pouvait pas supporter Kaiba me revint. Si il arrêtait de le provoquer un moment, peut-être réussiront-t-ils à s'entendre ?

_-_ Sérénity ! Regarde un peu ça !

Je sursautai, interrompue dans mes réflexions intérieures. Joey tenait une affiche dans ses mains. Une affiche sur laquelle était le dessin d'un violon et d'un piano. Il s'agissait d'un concours de talents musicaux.

Joey lisait l'affiche, apparemment, il tenait à ce que je participe.

_" Le gagnant se verra invité à tester et recevoir les premiers échantillons technologiques pendant une semaine à la… "_

Son sourire enthousiaste s'évanouit complètement, les yeux grands ouverts, il continua sa lecture :

« _Kaiba corporation »_ ! s'étrangla-t-il.

Je fus stupéfaite un instant puis m'approcha de Joey pour mieux regarder l'affiche, mon attention avait été attirée.

_-_ Depuis quand ce snob organise des concours de musique ? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ?

_- _Joey, dis-je en souriant, tu as raison, je vais m'inscrire à ce concours.

* * *

_Normal P.O.V_

_-_

_-_

Le blondinet se retourna pour fixer avec étonnement la jeune rousse qui lui retournait toujours ce sourire ravi. Il déglutit difficilement puis prit la parole :

_- _Mais à quoi ça te servirait ? La récompense est nulle. Je sus sûr que nous trouverons d'autres concours avec des prix plus intéressants.

Il lui prit la main pour l'entraîner ailleurs ; Sérénity résista et dégagea sa main.

_- _Non, Joey. J'ai pris ma décision.

Pourquoi s'obstinait-elle à vouloir participer à ce concours organisé par ce satané snob ?  
Joey se posait bien des questions, et des doutes venaient à se balader dans sa tête. Il y avait bien une seule hypothèse… Mais il se refusait d'y penser.

* * *

**& & &**

Dans une grande pièce était assis un homme devant un bureau ; une liasse de papiers devant lui, il consultait l'une d'entre elles. Une ombre massive s'approcha dans son dos et l'homme sortit de sa lecture en entendant une voix grave et froide surgir derrière lui ; il se leva et se retourna.

_- _Elle est venue s'inscrire ?

_- _Oui, monsieur.

_- _Parfait. Répondit la voix avec une note de cynisme et d'acerbité.

**-**

**à suivre…**

* * *

_Comment se déroulera ce concours ?  
Sérénity va-t-elle pouvoir enfin revoir celui qui fait battre son cœur ?_

_Que lui arrivera-t-il par la suite ?  
Vous le découvrirez dans le prochain chapitre._

* * *

NdA : Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que le précédent et tant mieux !  
Les idées sont revenues fourmiller mon esprit, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et qu'il en sera de même pour la suite

_**La gentille boîte n'attend que vous ! **_


	7. Chapitre VII

_**-**_

**_-_**

**Rencontre**

**-**

**-**

* * *

**Chapitre VII**

**-**

__

Joey POV

-

-

- Yes ! Ça c'est de la musique !

Je bondis sur le lit, debout, pour me remuer en tout sens, les mains tenant une guitare électrique imaginaire. La musique des batteries retentissait dans mes oreilles.

- Joey ? Surgit doucement une voix cristalline, derrière mon dos.

- Sérénity ? Demandai-je.

- J'aimerais que tu baisses le son de tes enceintes, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer.

- Désolé petite sœur !

Je descendit en un saut du lit de la chambre d'amis, et baissa le volume. Les yeux de Sérénity demeuraient impassible, mais gardaient toujours une note de tristesse. Malgré le fait que nous n'habitions pas ensembles dans la même maison, je savais que Sérénity avait souvent traversée de périodes sombres durant son existence, quand nous étions petits, je restais continuellement à ses côtés pour la protéger.  
Sérénity… Si seulement je pouvais rester éternellement, si seulement je pouvais te rendre heureuse…

- Alors… tu en es où dans ton entraînement ? M'enquis-je.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Je progresse…

Elle se retourna pour s'en aller dans sa chambre, je l'interpellai en hélant son nom ; elle tourna son regard vers moi, une lueur de curiosité dans son regard vert.

- Si ça peut vraiment te rendre heureuse… Gagne ce concours. Lui dis-je.

Elle sourit.

- Merci Grand frère.

Nous nous échangeâmes un sourire rapide, puis elle retourna jouer de son piano.  
Il ne lui restait que quatre jours avant le grand jour…

* * *

_Sérénity POV_

_-_

_-_

Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Je vais le revoir ! Dans quatre jours ! Je suis si heureuse !  
Plongée dans mes pensées, je sursauta en faisant moi-même une fausse note.  
Joey est vraiment très gentil ; il m'a encouragée à remporter le prix bien que ce fut Kaiba qui organisait et qu'il ne le supporte pas.

Pour ses yeux je suis prête à travailler mon piano 24 heures sur 24 jusqu'à ce que j'aurais la certitude que ce sera parfait.

Je me remis à pianoter sur les touches de l'instrument. Un élan de détermination était passé en moi.

* * *

_Normal POV_

_-_

_-_

Seto restait debout, contre une grande fenêtre. Silencieux, il observait travailler frénétiquement ses employés, et les ouvriers aménager la grande salle dans laquelle aurait lieu le concours. Un éclair de nostalgie le traversa. Il ferma les yeux ; repensant encore à la fois où ils avaient dansé lors de la fameuse soirée du bal. De temps en temps, il avait trop souvent tendance à oublier qu'il faisait tout ça juste pour faire enrager et humilier Wheeler.

La petite rousse aux yeux verts n'était pour lui qu'un simple instrument et rien d'autre ! … Rien d'autre ?...  
Il lui arrivait souvent de revenir sur ce point là. S'apercevant qu'il allait encore méditer sur cela, Seto rouvrit soudain les yeux et prit la direction de la sortie de l'entrepôt.

Il désirait rentrer chez lui, à la KaibaCorp, ressentant soudainement le besoin de se confier à quelqu'un, n'importe qui ! Une oreille compréhensive qui l'écouterait, qui ressentirait ses émotions avec lui.  
Et Mokuba s'avérait être le parfait auditeur de ses confidences…

Seto héla le conducteur de la limousine noire et lui ordonna de le reconduire chez lui.

Arrivé à la KaibaCorp, il entra précipitamment dans l'immense tour. Monta les longs escaliers et déambula dans le grand couloir où étaient deux grandes portes, face à face.  
Mokuba regardait distraitement un dessin animé à la télévision.Quand trois coups brefs toquèrent à la porte. « Mokuba… Je peux entrer ? » Surgit une voix grave.

Reconnaissant la voix qu'il avait toujours eu l'habitude d'entendre, le garçon à la longue chevelure de jais sauta de son lit et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Seto, c'est toi !

La porte s'ouvrit sur un long visage aux yeux bleu polaire, encadré de cheveux châtain.

- C'est bizarre de te voir déjà de retour à cette heure ! Remarqua Mokuba, interloqué.

Un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres.

- Je désirais passer un peu plus de temps avec toi. Parler un peu de tout et de rien…

* * *

_Kaiba POV_

_-_

_-_

Mokuba m'invita à prendre place sur une chaise autour d'une table ronde faite de verre transparent.  
Ayant décidé d'ouvrir la conversation, il prit la parole au terme d'un long silence :

- Alors ça va pour toi au travail ? Questionna-t-il, ravi et quelque peu étonné de ma conduite.

- Oui… plus ou moins. Lui répondis-je sceptiquement, contemplant le bleu lavande de ses yeux.

Il émit un petit bruit de satisfaction et me regarda en jubilant.

- Sinon toi à l'école…

- ça va… Répondit-il distraitement. On a appris la division euclidienne il y a quelques jours, c'est vrai qu'on est un peu en retard mais on avance quand même !

Il marqua une pause. Son sourire de gamin amusé s'évanouit peu à peu en observant l'expression de mon visage.  
J'ignorait comment j'étais ce jour-là, toujours était-il que Mokuba m'observait intensément.

- Seto… Quelque chose n'a pas l'air d'aller, je me trompe ? S'enquit-t-il.

- Mokuba… (Je posa les coudes sur la table, l'air ennuyé :) Tu te rappelles le jour où j'ai voulu me rendre au bal de fin d'année ? (Voyant qu'il hochait doucement la tête, je poursuivis :) j'ai rencontré là-bas la sœur d'un idiot ; ne sachant ce qui me prenait, je me suis mis à danser avec elle, maintenant je n'arrête pas d penser à cette danse…  
Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui m'arrive… Admis-je, dépité.

Mokuba soutint son menton par ses mains, les coudes sur la table, et je vis se dessiner sur son visage un sourire mi-moqueur, mi-intrigué.

- Moi je sais, tu es _amoureux_ !

- Quoi !

* * *

**à suivre...**

* * *

_Voilà ça s'arrête là ! Mokuba qui annonce à son frère qu'il s'est entiché de Sérénity ! en temps normal, je devrais mettre les réponses aux revieweurs, mais là, je n'ai pas trop le temps (vraiment désolée) y'a mon frère qui insiste pour s'emparer de la souris. Je vous répondrais au chap suivant. Cela dit, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce chap ! Bises :-P_


	8. Chapitre VIII

**-**

**-**

**Rencontre**

**-**

**-**

* * *

**Chapitre VIII **

* * *

-

-

_Mokuba POV_

_-_

_2e jour sur 4_

Seto se redressa pour me fixer droit dans les yeux ; ses lèvres tremblaient sous l'émotion et l'expression ébahie sur son long visage laissait à penser qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cela.  
Amoureux ! Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, pourtant c'était un fait patent. Pourquoi mon grand frère alors, passait le plus clair de son temps soit, accoudé contre le rebord des fenêtres de la Kaiba corp — et son visage absent laissait tout pour croire qu'il rêvassait, or c'était bien vrai !— soit, couché sur son lit, fixant le plafond. Le garçon de marbre et de glace, si solennel, si pragmatique, aurait-il fait place à un adolescent sentimental et rêveur ? Le changement de comportement de Seto m'avait au début, je l'avoue, légèrement inquiété, mais la mine heurtée et stupéfaite du grand châtain aux yeux bleu iceberg, me faisait, à présent, sourire d'amusement et de tendresse.

Il était évident que Seto ne connaissait rien au domaine de l'amour. Ce dernier, au terme d'un long moment, ferma ses yeux pour respirer profondément durant une demie seconde…  
Pour rouvrir immédiatement ses yeux et me dire d'un ton cassant :

- Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens, Mokuba.

- Au contraire si ! Protestai-je, contrarié. Tout le monde a remarqué que tu n'étais comme d'habitude ces derniers temps ; quand je dis « tout le monde », ça inclut aussi le personnel et les associés… !

Nous nous fixâmes un bon moment, yeux dans les yeux. Puis un éclair de curiosité me passa par la tête.

- Seto, tu ne m'as pas fait l'honneur de me présenter l'heureuse élue !

Un silence se posa.

- Seto ?

Il soupira.

- Sérénity Wheeler, yeux vert émeraude, cheveux roux flamboyant, très mignonne. Commenta-t-il en jouant mélancoliquement avec une de ses mèches châtain. Un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Et le concours que je viens d'organiser me permettra de la revoir…

- Ah l'amour ! m'écriai-je, d'un ton naturellement enjoué.

Seto se leva de son siège avec un petit rire ironique et douteux, chose qui m'étonna beaucoup.

- Il vaudrait mieux que je retourne à mes occupations ! Me lança-t-il, en riant doucement, mais sa voix dénotait le cynisme.

* * *

_Normal POV_

_-_

_-_

Seto, cloîtré dans l'ascenseur qui descendait lentement, souriait légèrement en pensant aux paroles de Mokuba. Peut-être se pouvait-il qu'il soit vraiment amoureux de Sérénity, mais son objectif premier était d'enrager Joey Wheeler en séduisant sa petite sœur.  
Et …. Advienne que pourra.

Quoi qu'il en fût, de toutes les manières, la gagnante du concours sera la petite Wheeler.

* * *

**&**

Yugi, Téa, Joey, Tristan, Bakura et Sérénity qui avait été invitée par son grand frère histoire de « changer un peu d'air » se baladaient tranquillement sur trottoir. Pour égayer un peu leur promenade, Yugi avait abordé sur _Duels de monstres _, sa plus grande passion partagée avec Joey, Téa, et Tristan.  
À la fin du trottoir, il fallait traverser la rue, ils s'engagèrent sur le passage piéton.

- Et hier, s'écriait Jœy avec emphase et véhémence, un type m'avait provoqué en duel, dans les arcades, bien sûr, je l'ai fait mordre la poussière, mais je me suis éclaté !

Sur ces dernières paroles, le blondinet fit un grand geste de la main et du bas, ce qui le fit tomber en se cassant la figure sur les pavés. Sérénity s'en inquiéta vivement, mais se mit, au bout de quelques secondes, à rire aux éclats avec la bande de joyeux lurons. Joey avait un air si pathétique ! Si comique !

SCRITCHHHH !

Un crissement brusque de pneus les interrompirent.

- Hé ! Vous pourriez faire attention quand vous marchez ! S'insurgea une voix féminine pleine de colère.

À cheval sur une moto couleur chrome scintillant, une jeune femme toisait le groupe d'ados, particulièrement Joey. Sa longue chevelure blonde ondulée volait au vent. Elle portait un débardeur et une mini jupe d'un rouge criard, et de longues cuissardes noires lui couvrait ses jambes et le début de ses cuisses. Joey et Tristan se mirent à sourire niaisement, les joues légèrement teintées de rouge.  
Qu'est-ce qu'un canon-chevalière mécanique pouvait faire dans une aussi petite ville que Domino ?

- Désolés, on ne vous avait pas vue ! lança précipitamment le blondinet en se remettant vite sur pied, devant la motarde. Dîtes-moi, qu'est-ce qu'un joli canon comme vous peut venir faire ici ? continua-t-il avec un sourire…charmeur ? Yugi, Téa, et Tristan regardaient tous la scène, avec une grosse goutte de sueur sur leurs têtes ; Sérénity, elle, était interloquée.  
Joey, très entreprenant, avait déjà posé une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

Cela ne parut lui plaire.

La bande ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir la claque retentissante que lui administra la blonde à rouge à lèvres. Téa se tourna vers une Sérénity consternée, Joey aurait sûrement préféré qu'elle ne voie pas ça.

- Non mais pour qui tu te prends minable gringalet ! Vociférait la jeune femme, le poing vers le blondinet assis parterre sous le choc de la gifle.

- Désolé, mais je suppose que nous ne pourrons pas prendre un verre !

- Je suis Mai Valentine et quand je vois des demi-portions de votre genre, je me fais toujours une joie de les écraser !

Après un dernier regard furibond, elle continua sa route dans le ronronnement du moteur de sa moto.  
Joey la regarda partir au loin, un sourire béat au visage.

- Oh oui, écrase-moi… » murmura-t-il.

Sérénity observa son frère un instant, elle était comme choquée, et se dit qu'il n'avait pas changé.

-

**à suivre…**

**-**

**-**

* * *

**Ah ! Fichue inspiration qui ne vient même pas ! Il me faut au moins 3heures pour trouver qqch à écrire ! Note : c'est bien pour ça que je n'écris pas de longs chaps comme tout le monde le fait, désolée !**

_Réponses aux revieweurs_

**Chaya :** Lol. Si Seto aime la harpe ? Là je crois qu'il faudrait lui demander. lol. Mais je pense qu'il aimera tout pourvu que l'instrument en question soit joué par notre rouquine préférée adorée de toutes ! Allez Sérénity !

**Joana Melodya : **Alors tu as aimée que Mokuba qui ouvre les yeux de son frère ? Eh bien ! La suite ne devrait pas te déplaire dans ce cas ! En tout cas, c'est gentil d'avoir prise le temps de me reviewer pour ce chap ! (RF toute contente qui frappe dans ses mains)  
Sinon comment se porte ma fana du Seto/Sérénity ? Et puis est-ce que l'inspiration t'est revenue ? Si c'est tjrs pas le cas, sache que je suis à peu près dans le même pétrin que toi pour Passé et présent et Flat story ! (rhâaaaa pourkoi l'inspiration se fait tjrs supplier comme ça ?)  
Moi elle me vient quand je tape le chap sur l'ordi après avoir écrit sur du papier quelques idées vagues (bien sûr la plupart du temps :-O)  
Bref ceci dit, je te souhaite de toujours progresser vers l'avant (est-ce nécessaire de dire ça ? Je crois que tu as comprise !)

**Catherine : **Merci beaucoup de tes encouragements et de ta review parce qu'elle m'a (encore) fait beaucoup plaisir et c'est tant mieux que mes fics puisent te plaire. J'espère que les suites (je parle de toutes mes fics réunies) te plairont aussi. Sinon, j'ai le regret de t'annoncer que je n'avais pas beaucoup d'idées quand j'ai écrite ce chap, c'est pourquoi il n'était pas plus long que les autres, mais j'espère que ça ne t'a pas empêchée de l'aimer.  
Allez bisous :-P

**La première rencontre avec Mai vous a plue?  
Pourvu que la suite vous plaise plus encore!  
Et puis vous n'avez d'entendre parler de cette blondinette à rouge à lèvres.  
Le prochain chap portera sur le PolarShipping (JoeyXMai),  
j'ai décidée de laisser un peu le SilentShipping de côté, ça sera peut-être pour le chap qui viendra après le suivant.**

**Encore merci de vos reviews et pleins de bisous à vous toutes!  
Bye!**

_Regenerating Fire_


	9. Chapitre IX

**

* * *

**

-

**-**

**Rencontre**

**-**

**-**

* * *

**_Chapitre IX_**

* * *

_Normal POV_

_-_

_-_

_**Trois jours sur quatre...**_

À dix neuf ans et demi, Mai valentine s'était métamorphosée en une fraîche et belle fleur épanouie. Ses courts cheveux blond pâle et délicats d'autrefois s'étaient transformés en une magnifique cascade d'or flottante dans son dos, et de frêle mèches orangées venaient à se balader dans la folle tornade blonde.

La frêle petite adolescente aux grands yeux lilas toute délicate et toute gentille était désormais une jeune femme émancipée au caractère bien trempé et, de surcroît très garçon manqué.

« Non ! Non et non ! »

Mai rejeta vivement la jupe violine sur le comptoir de la vendeuse, furieuse.

- Madame… » Voulut commencer la vendeuse.

La blonde au pompeux rouge à lèvres se tourna vers elle :

- Quoi ? Vous voulez me dire que cette jupe me va « comme un gant », c'est ça ?

Eh bien non ! Le violet a beau être une couleur qui me sied à merveille, je ne porterais jamais cette jupe ! »

- Mais pourq… »

- N'insistez pas ! J'ai horreur des fleurs cousues sur les côtés, c'est tellement ridicule!... »

L'innocente et chétive vendeuse ramassa le vêtement et n'osa pas fusiller la jeune femme du regard, par peur, mais gardait en elle une colère bien froide…

- Je vois qu'il n'y a rien d'intéressant ici ! Veuillez m'indiquer où se trouve le directeur de cette boutique ! »

La vendeuse frémit et alla prendre un téléphone, les mains tremblantes.

S'en suivit deux ou trois secondes de murmures auprès du combiné, puis elle lui passa l'appareil :

- Allo !... allo !... Madame !...Ah vous êtes un homme ? Oui, c'est pour vous informer que…

Mai tempêta quelques bonnes minutes au téléphone, sous le regard apeuré de la petite vendeuse, puis, le lui passa.

- Merci bien ! » Fit-elle d'un sourire satisfait.

« Hello Margarita ! C'est moi ! »

Le regard des deux jeunes femmes, maintenant, convergea vers un blondinet déambulant dans la boutique. Il tenait entre ses mains un portable bleu marin.

- Où je suis ? Mais en train d'acheter un pantalon, Ma belle !... Si je… Mais voyons !... »

Mai toisa cet idiot qu'elle avait déjà vu, lors de sa dernière excursion en ville, accompagné d'autres personnes.

Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, il sourit niaisement. Mai détourna vivement son regard, et prit la porte.

Il hésita un instant, puis prit la porte, lui aussi en interpellant la blonde exubérante.

« Hé ! Hé ! » S'époumona Joey, toujours derrière le canon qui le fascinait.

Mai, elle, était exaspérée de cet abruti qui la suivait depuis au moins deux minutes. Soudain, son regard lilas croisa un autre, bleu outremer.

« Varon ! » héla-t-elle, surprise mais enchantée.

Le brun se tourna vers elle. D'un simple regard, il reconnut la jeune femme.

- Mai ? »

Il se dirigea vers elle, en quittant la belle Amelda et son ami Raphaël.

Joey, lui, était consterné. Mince !...

Elle était déjà prise ?

Remarque, un canon comme ça, les garçons n'y sont pas indifférents !...

**& **

Joey observait, assis sur la chaise d'un bar les deux tourtereaux bavarder entre eux.  
À son plus grand dam, il semblerait que cette jolie blonde soit déjà prise par ce garçon qui possédait lui aussi un look de motard.

La manière dont ils discutaient…  
Ils semblaient déjà très proches !

Elle aimait le style petit motard de la route ?

Et bien cette jolie demoiselle va être servie sur un plateau d'argent !

Joey allait de ce pas acheter quelques chose qui pourrait peut-être l'intéresser…

Il avait déjà oublié la jeune Margarita qu'il draguait depuis hier.

Traversant la rue, Joey était omnibulé par des pensées de jalousie et de compétition, il ne vit pas la voiture bleue qui s'approchait toujours vers lui, à grande vitesse, dangereusement…

* * *

_Mai POV_

_-_

_-_

« Hé ! Attention ! »

Je lui cria ces mots avec colère et… inquiétude.

Mais quel idiot !

Eh oui, ne me demandez pas ce qui me passa dans la tête ce jour là !Je courut jusqu'à lui, dans l'espoir de lui sauver la vie, malheureusement il était trop tard.

- C'est qui ce type ? demanda mon ami Varon en s'approchant de moi, tu le connais ? »

Je souris mystérieusement en regardant le blondinet inanimé par terre.

- Bah, ne t'inquiètes pas, Varon, il s'agit juste d'un crétin qui me coure après depuis deux heures !... »

* * *

**&**

- Bonjour… Allô, je suis bien chez les _Wheeler_ ?...Allô ! »

Je commençais sérieusement à m'impatienter. Le téléphone n'avait pas encore fini de sonner chez eux.  
Et moi j'étais tout bonnement assise dans une chambre d'hôpital, sur une chaise, me préoccupant de la santé d'un idiot !

Quand une jeune fille répondit :

« Bonjour ! »

- Oui, bonjour !... Je suis désolée de vous déranger mais suite à un incident au niveau du jeune… (je regarde la carte d'identité, heureusement il l'avait sur lui:) _Joey Wheeler_, je me tiens obligée d'informer sa famille… »

La voix de la demoiselle se crispa, à l'autre bout de la ligne.

- …Comment ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

- Eh bien… »

Je commença à lui relater le passage pénible des évènements précédents.  
Au fur et à mesure que je racontait, mon interlocutrice semblait un peu plus inquiète et angoissée.

Tout à coup, j'éprouva un sentiment de sympathie pour elle.

- Dîtes-moi, vous ne seriez pas la jolie rousse que j'ai vue l'autre jour, en ville ?

Je fis un sourire attendri. Elle tenta de dissimuler sa nervosité :

- Hum… Enfin… Oui, mais je ne sais pas si… »

Silence gêné. Je devine son rougissement.

- Vous êtes sa sœur, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle répondit que oui non sans un certain embarrassement ; puis se lança :

- Dans quel hôpital vous trouvez vous ? »

Je lui répondit ; elle acquiesça, me remercia de ma « grande amabilité » et partit…

Entre temps, le blessé s'était bien réveillé :

- Hé où je suis ? »

- À l'hôpital, Hé, abruti ! »

Son regard ahuri croise le mien. Il devient plus étonné.

- Toi ? Ici ? »

- Oui, moi, ici ! lui répondis-je sèchement, je me suis décarcassée pendant une bonne heure pour te trouver un lit… (je secoue ma tête, dépitée :) et je me demande vraiment ce qui a pu me prendre !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ! » fit-il.

Sa main se posa sur la mienne. Je tressaillit.

- Je te serais très redevable ! »

Il faut à tout prix que je cache mon gêne !

- Tu as plutôt intérêt ! Après tout le mal que je me sus donnée… » lui dis-je en essayant d'adopter une mine agacée.

Il sourit… Et saisit une mèche blonde torsadée de ma chevelure pour la caresser.

J'étais tout simplement ébahie. Puis, ayant retrouvée du poil de la bête, je l'envoya balader :

- Ca ne va pas, non ? Enlève ta main de moi sinon je te… »

Je lui inflige une belle gifle, malgré ma très forte émotion. Il semble très triste. Pauvre idiot !

Je me retourne et fixe la fenêtre…

-

-

**A suivre…**

* * *

**Sacrée Mai ! XD **

**Toujours à faire la petite indifférente mais avec Joey, on dirait que c'est différent ! Lol  
B****en voilà, c'était un petit « Polarshipping », si je puis appeler ça comme ça, et j'espère que ça vous plues à toutes !  
Bon, voili voilà les RAR !**

* * *

_**Réponse aux Reviewers : **_

**Orieul:** Ouais! Vive Mai! tjrs aussi... explosive qd on l'aborde, surtout Joey! En tout cas, salue de ma part Juliana, Sheen, Nicky et Laura (j'ai oublié qqn?) et bisous à toi. !

**Chaya:** T'aime pas Shizuka? C'est parce qu'elle est tjrs avec Kaiba? Je sais pas quoi te dire...  
Je suis désolée pour toi mais cette fic est entièrement dédiée au SilentShipping (et ossi au PolarShipping).¨Dslée de ne pas pouvoir te faire plaisir mais c'est pas facile de pouvoir contenter tt le monde...  
Néanmoins, j'ai bien l'intention d'écrire des fics où Seto paraîtra avec d'autres, alors j'espère que tu aime le Seto/Kisara ou Seto/OC ! Bisous !

**Catherine:** Merci de ta review. En général, je trouve tes critiques un tantinet trop courtes et presques tjrs les mêmes... mais c'est déjà ça, qd je pense aux gens qui lisent et aiment des fics mais qui ne veulent même pas déposer un petit commentaire sur leur avis sur la fic.En tt cas, merci de ta fidélité, bye.

**Joana Melodya:** Hello to you, dear reader, i'm very happy to...  
Bon faudra que je révise mon english passque c'est vraiment d'un médiocre... En ce moment (va pas chercher pour quelles raisons) je tape sur une borne à Internet...dans un pays anglophone! Alors pour communiquer, y'a vraiment intérêt à bien maîtriser les bases de l'english language.  
Bref, pour en venir à ta review, sache que la plupart du temps, un SilentShipping entraîne tjrs un tit PolarShipping avec lui, et c tant mieux que tu aime ça  
PS: il faut que je l'avoue: je n'ai écrit que quelques lignes sur"La groupie du pianiste" (pas beaucoup d'idées; dslée!) Alors il se peut que je porste d'autres nouvelles fics avant celle-ci en y réfléchissant tjrs dessus évidemment donc il va falleoir que tu patientes encore, désolée! j Kisses strawberry-chocolate

**Melzart**: Ravie de savoir que ma fic te plaît, et flattée d'apprendre que tu trouve mon style plutôt bon (merci du compliment)  
Pour info, sache que je préférais le Seto/Kisara avant d'avoir écrit cette fic, mais Sérénity est tellement mignonne elle aussi!  
Le glaçon et la rouquine, la rouquine et le glaçon; la paire de l'année! (rires) mais ça m'empêche pas de penser que le MizuShipping (Seto/Kisara) est le mieux approprié dans le manga parce qu'ils ont menés une ancienne vie dans le passé; pas Sérénity! (dommage pour elle) c'est pourquoi Seto est très attaché à son Dragon blanc aux yeux bleus!  
À part ça, si tu aime le Kaiba/Oc; tu aime aussi le Yami/Oc? Moi j'adore!  
Quant à foutre des baffes à Kaiba, je pense que tu n'es pas la seule à être volontaire! lol  
Peut-être la chanceuse Sérénity s'en chargera à nos places, qui sait? (Seto n'a qu'à bien se tenir!)  
J'espère que tu udpateras très prochainement ton prochain chap sur ta fic car j'ai ossi hâte de connaître la fic. Bisous.

* * *

_Et vala !_

Maintenant, replace au SilentShipping dans le prochain chap' !

Comment se déroulera le concours de musique ?  
Qui sera la gagnante ?

Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode !

(Tatatata tada !)

**Biz.**

_Regenerating Fire_


	10. Chapitre X

_Youpie! Le dixième chapitre de ma toute première fic est enfin updaté, c'est trop merveilleux, j'y crois pas ...  
__Figurez-vous que je me suis récemment lancée un défi, celui de poster un chap super méga-long, en tout cas, plus long que d'habitude ... donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez; si la longueur est à votre convenance... tous ces genres de trucs, quoi!_

Bisous et bonne lecture!

* * *

-

-

_**Rencontre**_

-

-

* * *

**Chapitre X**

* * *

_Normal POV_

-

-

_Quatrième jour sur quatre ..._

_-_

Six heures. Le soleil, en sphère incandescente, immergeait de sa couche océane pour révéler son immortelle gloire. Il aurait probablement pu disperser sa douce lumière d'or si d'insidieux nuages n'étaient pas venus s'étirer subrepticement dans le firmament encore obscur ...

Si Sérénity se réveilla, ce fut bien à cause de la pluie venue tambouriner le toit de sa chambre. En

jetant un regard encore endormi vers son réveille-matin,elle s'aperçut alors de l'heure. la gracile adolescente se sortit de la douce étreinte de ses draps, en souriant légèrement.

il était temps ...

* * *

**& **

Un blondinet aux paupières alourdies s'éveilla dans une grande brutalité. Il étouffa péniblement un juron, ayant distingué les caractères phosphorescents de son réveil électronique et les premières lueurs du jour naissant; avant de retomber en une lourde masse sur le lit bleu. Six heures seulement ...

* * *

**& **

Dans la profonde obscurité de la chambre, une sonnerie continue se fit entendre, à la grande et désagréable surprise d'un châtain somnolent. Enfin, le jour J ... Six heures ? Oui, c'était bien l'heure qu'affichait le cadran de l'horloge … Une main passée dans son épaisse crinière brune, un fébrile clignement des paupières lui suffirent pour se fournir l'énergie nécessaire …

Il se leva.

Espérant que l'eau de la douche serait à sa température, il se dénudait mollement. Cela faisait des jours qu'elle lui glaçait les sangs. Une eau froide, juste assez, pour ne pas faire de lui un pitoyable glaçon durant la journée entière ; du moins, au sens propre du terme ! car certains affirmaient de lui, qu'il en demeurait un, quelle qu'étaient les circonstances qui pouvait lui arriver …

Les circonstances … Cette pensée le ramena brusquement vers la sœur Wheeler. Sérénity Wheeler. Oui, il se rappelait bien d'elle, ses flamboyants cheveux qui lui tombaient souplement sur les épaules, allant si merveilleusement avec le vert noisette de ses doux et grands yeux ingénument battants. Et avec ce tout, un caractère réservé, si différent de celui de son imbécile de frère ! …

Quelque chose l'attirait mystérieusement vers elle … Et aux dires des personnes, ce_ quelque chose _s'avèrerait être … l'amour… ?

Mais que signifiait réellement ce mot ? Fallait-il vraiment, dans ce cas en parler ?

S'agissait-il peut-être tout simplement d'une quelconque attirance physique ?

Des sentiments contradictoires luttaient au-dedans de lui ; c'était bien la première que cet étrange phénomène lui arrivait ! Qu'en penser ?

Un brusque changement de température le ramena à la réalité. L'eau était devenue immensément chaude … Kaiba l'ajustait, tout en songeant que, quoiqu'il puisse arriver, la seule et unique raison pour laquelle il avait projeté ce concours était la suivante :

Mener une vie d'enfer à Joseph Wheeler, en lui prenant ce qu'il avait de plus cher, sa sœur …

* * *

**& **

Mme Wheeler outrée, alla ouvrir les volets de la chambre dans laquelle régnaient les ténèbres les plus profondes.

- N'as-tu pas honte ? », cracha-t-elle, un regard furibond au blondinet encore somnolent ; phrase qui n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un faible grognement émanant de l'endormi.

Trois, quatre, puis une centaine de faisceaux lumineux allèrent percer l'épaisse couverture; baignant la pièce d'une vive lumière. Une masse blonde capillaire sortit des draps ; vint ensuite un œil entrouvert.

Joseph Wheeler s'affala lourdement sur les côtés En cette courte période de vacances, il avait bien droit à ses treize heures de sommeil ! …

- Debout ! » lâcha d'un ton sec la femme aux cheveux bouclés.

Un silence défila …

Joey se leva, grognant, bougonnant, mais se levait ; c'était quand même déjà quelque chose, concéda la femme en souriant ; Sérénity avait un concours à passer, et avait certainement besoin du soutien moral de son grand frère.

- Sais-tu que ta sœur doit passer un concours de la plus haute importance, aujourd'hui ? » demanda sa mère tout en arrangeant son lit, tandis qu'il franchissait la porte, « elle aura besoin de ton aide, après tout, c'est beaucoup mieux que de rester à paresser dans ce lit ! »

- Je sais, m'man, se borna à répondre le blond, un moment passé.

Au cadran de l'horloge s'affichait neuf heures et quart …

* * *

_Varon POV_

_-_

_-_

- Cet imbécile te harcelait et tu as voulue le sauver ?

Je reposai brusquement la cigarette, humant la fumée qui s'en dégageait, en la scrutant, sourcils froncés.

Elle soupira et la main qu'elle avait posée le comptoir glissa …

- Oui, je ne pouvais m'en empêcher, j'aurais eue sa mort sur la conscience …

Elle se pencha sur les côtés et la lumière écarlate que dispersait un spot révélait la splendeur dorée de sa chevelure

- Un autre verre !

Je grogne :

- Cet idiot a intérêt à retenir la leçon ; autrement je m'en occuperais de moi-même !

Elle eut un petit sourire mystérieux.

- Moi, j'en ai la certitude ! …

* * *

_Mai POV_

_-_

_-_

Varon me fixait. Il semblait voir quelque chose. Peut-être, mes yeux décelaient-ils quelque lueur étrange … Mais cela m'était complètement égal. Je ravalai ma salive et porta la chope à mes lèvres tartinées de gloss.

Les propos stupides de ce garçon me revenaient encore en tête. Sa main posée sur moi, la gifle … tout me repassait en tête, étrange …

Bien que je souhaitais ne pas avoir ce genre de petits accidents, un petit espoir me tenaillait ; au coin de mon esprit. Non, je rêve ? Ce petit espoir est… de le revoir… ? Décidément ! …

Le barman prit la télécommande de la télévision, fixée sur le mur d'en face. S'en émana des exclamations, et cris enthousiasmes ; sur quoi ? Ne me le demandez pas !

Ah, on dirait bien qu'il s'agit de quelque concours, je voyais des visages excités, ou heureux …

Soudain à l'écran, trois personnes sortant d'une voiture verte. Que voyais-je ? Un blond fort volubile, une femme d'âge assez mûr, et une rousse qui semblait bien angoissée… ?

L'émission parlait bel et bien d'un concours, de talents musicaux, et organisé par qui ? Inutile de vous asseoir parce que vous allez bientôt vous levez … Seto Kaiba !

Je scrutai l'écran un moment avant de délaisser mon verre. Varon s'étonna de me voir me lever.

- Tu t'en vas ?

- Oui, j'en ai assez de cet endroit ! disais-je très posément.

Il se retourne :

- Attends, laisse-moi…

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je pars seule… à tantôt ! »

Cette fille que j'ai vue, c'était bien la charmante sœur du nigaud de l'autre fois… j'avais comme l'impression qu'elle participe à ce concours, on ne sait jamais ; je m'en vais la rejoindre ! …

* * *

_Normal POV_

_-_

_-_

Dans le parking avait été garée la voiture. Sérénity Wheeler prit le soin de lisser les pans de sa jupes. Elle devait être parfaite …

- Sérénity ? … Je te souhaite bonne chance », lui susurra doucement Joey, venu s'approcher d'elle.

Laquelle lui retourna un regard empli de reconnaissance :

- Merci, grand frère !

La rousse se noya dans l'immensité noisette des yeux du blond jeune homme. Tandis que leur mère se rendait pour la banque — une chose, qu'elle disait, des plus importantes — Ils se rendaient tous deux pour l'entrée…

Un membre de la sécurité, que Joey avait pour habitude de qualifier de 'gorille', se dressait contre la porte d'une entrée particulière, celle où se rendaient tous les participants. Sérénity, sous sa demande, éprouva une grande nervosité, à lui montrer le passe et les formulaires d'inscription ; quant à Joey…. Il se dut de passer par l'entrée principale…

L'intérieur du bâtiment, un immense corridor au plafond parsemé de lustres, soutenus par d'imposantes colonnes. Joey ne put s'empêcher de pousser une interjection admirative … Kaiba, là, avait vraiment frappé fort ! Bien qu'ayant une montagne d'hostilité pur ce châtain arrogant, force lui était de reconnaître qu'il avait un somptueux goût pour les réceptions …

- SURPRISE ! »

Des cris joyeux le troublèrent dans ses pensées profondes. Il écarquilla les yeux.

Yûgi Mutô, Tristan Taylor, Téa Gardner, plus deux autres garçons ; l'un possédait deux yeux verts et des cheveux noirs en queue de cheval : Duke Devlin, et l'autre, deux yeux bruns et de longs cheveux platines … Bakura Ryo …

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? »

- Quoi, ça ne te fais pas plaisir, Joey ? s'enquit Yûgi, dont les yeux violacés brillaient.

- Quel ingrat, celui-là ! plaisanta Téa Gardner, un sourire taquin au coin des lèvres; on vient lui rendre visite et il nous fait la tête ! »

Bakura ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Le mine ébahie du blond était si pittoresque ! …

Tristan s'approcha vers lui, les mains fourrées dans les poches :

- On a appris que ta sœur avait un concours à passer.

- Tu as une sœur, Joey ? s'étonna Bakura, les yeux écarquillés, j'ai hâte de la voir ! »

- Moi, de même ! renchérit Duke, avec un soudain intérêt.

- ça tombe bien que vous soyez là, tout de même, constata Joey, devenu sérieux, Sérénity a besoin d'un soutien moral, elle est stressée…

- Nous nous en chargerons ! »

Tous se retournèrent. Une jeune femme se tenait là. C'était la blonde de l'autre fois ; et elle souriait. Ladite Mai Valentine s'avança vers le blondinet pour lui passer à côté.

- Attends ! Tu es venue…, se récria Joey.

Elle tourna son minois vers lui, sérieuse :

- Ne rêve pas trop, je suis venue ici pour encourager ta sœur !

- Elle ne pouvait pas se passer de moi, expliquait Joey, goguenard, lorsqu'elle fut partie, ça faisait deux jours… »

- Bien sûr ! commenta Téa, un sourcil ironique haussé.

- On n'en doute pas ! » pouffa Bakura.

* * *

**&**

Sérénity ajouta la dernière touche à sa minutieuse préparation. Des effluves de parfum circulaient dans la loge. _Douceur sucrée_, tel était le nom du flacon. Effectivement des arômes savoureux s'en émanaient.

Bon, tout était prêt.

La jeune fille sortit et attendit l'heure H.

Ça commencera à dix heures ….

-

**à suivre …**

* * *

**Bon ben voilà, c'était la fin du dixième chapitre ; surtout dîtes-moi votre avis! Hum… en relisant une seconde fois ce chap, je constate que ce n'était pas si long … vous, qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Après de longues réflexions, j'ai décidée de vous dévoiler une partie de la suite, voici un extrait du onzième chapitre :**

" Et Sérénity, d'être là, pauvre flamme rousse parmi tant d'autres. Quel serait le dénouement de ce concours ?... "

**La suite viendra… Aussitôt que j'aurais de nouvelles idées de Dame Inspiration ! **

**N'oubliez pas, la boîte à reviews n'est pas méchante, elle est juste impatiente de remplir son estomac … de vos commentaires ! A votre bon cœur ! :)**

_Regenerating Fire._


End file.
